Челл
Челл (также упоминаемая как Испытуемый №1) — молчаливый герой Portal и одиночной игры Portal 2, а также испытуемая Aperture Science (Субъект #1, Ранее Субъект #1498). Биография Предыстория Хотя происхождение Челл неизвестно, она находилась в комплексе в 200-, когда GLaDOS захватила управление. В Portal 2 раскрывается, что Челл была ребёнком учёного Aperture. Она участвовала в детской научной ярмарке, для которой сделала картофельную батарейку. Овощ разросся до невероятных размеров. По данным психологического профиля в её личном деле, Челл "необыкновенно упряма" и она никогда не сдаётся, вне зависимости от того, насколько страшна проблема. Первоначально она была отстранена от испытаний, но Даг Раттман изменил список испытуемых, правильно рассудив, что упорство Челл помогло бы ей победить GLaDOS. В заявке на принятие Челл, испытуемым было сказано, что она отказалась отвечать на вопрос эссе, а вместо ответа в двоичном коде записана фраза "The cake is a lie =)".Portal 2: Lab Rat Появление ''Portal Через некоторое время после захвата GLaDOS Центра Развития и захвата Земли Альянсом"How Valve Opened Up Portal 2" на Eurogamer.net, Челл приходит в себя в небольшом модуле стазиса в Камере отдыха. Челл выходит с помощью портала из камеры и начинает проходить серию испытательных камер, которые требуют решения головоломок, вращающихся вокруг Переносного устройства создания порталов. На протяжении всех испытаний GLaDOS руководит Челл посредством якобы заранее записанных сообщений, однако некоторые её комментарии поразительно странны и часто обрываются будто из-за неисправности на самом зловещем месте в середине фразы. Куб-компаньон в Тестовой камере 17|thumb|200px Когда Челл достигает Камеры 16, она обнаруживает скрытые ниши, где были нацарапаны отчаянные сообщения психически неуравновешенным бывшим сотрудником Дагом Раттманом, в то время, когда он оказался в ловушке в Aperture Science и прятался от GLaDOS. Наиболее известное сообщение "Торт - ложь" повторяется несколько раз. В следующей камере GLaDOS даёт Челл куб-компаньон, требующийся для прохождения. Здесь она находит новые сообщения Раттмана, который, кажется, стал психологически привязан к кубу и скорбел о его смерти. В конце этой камеры куб Челл ждёт та же участь - Челл должна сжечь его. Однако куб не уцелел, хотя GLaDOS и говорила, что всё лабораторное оборудование может выдержать температуру до 4000 градусов по Кельвину. Доменная печь после тестовой камеры 19|thumb|200px|left По окончании всех испытаний Челл попадает на эшафот, ведущей прямиком в доменную печь, вместо обещанного тортика. Однако, к удивлению GLaDOS Челл не впадает в панику и успевает спастись с помощью портальной пушки, после чего начинает путешествие по заброшенным служебным помещениям Aperture. На протяжении всего пути GLaDOS общается с Челл, пытаясь её отговорить или сбить с пути. Челл обнаруживает, что Раттман некоторое время ходил по комплексу, оставляя Челл подсказки, как найти GLaDOS. Преодолев защиту GLaDOS, Челл оказывается в центральном зале управления GLaDOS. GLaDOS пытается развернуть "сюрприз", но "случайно" сбрасывает ядро морали, говоря, что не знает, что это, и что она никогда не видела это. Челл сжигает ядра. Portal 2: Lab Rat Комикс показывает, что учёный Aperture Даг Раттманн, последний выживший сотрудник комплекса, перетасовал списки испытуемых, поставив Челл на первое место, чтобы победить GLaDOS. Изначально Челл была отвергнута в качестве кандидата для тестирования в связи с её психологическим профилем, который показывал, что она "необыкновенно упряма". Раттманн, правильно угадав, что такая решительность поможет ей победить GLaDOS и сбежать, взломал систему, чтобы сделать её испытуемым №1. После взрыва, уничтожившего GLaDOS, Челл в бессознательном состоянии была помещена в камеру релаксации, большую комнату стазиса, выполненную в стиле отеля. Тем не менее, после уничтожения GLaDOS основные системы электроснабжения объекта перестали функционировать, и жизнь в анабиозных камерах перестала поддерживаться. Раттманн, которому удалось в царившем хаосе покинуть объект, терзался чувством вины от того, что Челл умрёт после того, как он использовал её как пешку в своём побеге. Ценой собственной жизни он вновь спустился в комплекс и восстановил питание в камеры, подключив их к резервной системе, чем спас Челл жизнь, но поместил её в полупостоянный стазис. Резервная система не была запрограммирована на то, чтобы разбудить её. Portal 2 Более, чем через 50000 лет после частичного разрушения GLaDOSThe Final Hours of Portal 2, Челл пробуждается от стазиса Уитли, модулем персональности, собравшимся сбежать из разрушенного комплекса вместе с Челл. Она соглашается, и они отправляются по обслуживающим помещениям, которые, как и весь комплекс, находятся в полуразрушенном и заброшенном состоянии. Пара случайно оказывается в остатках камеры GLaDOS, также случайно запустив при этом GLaDOS. GLaDOS пробуждается и тут же обвиняет Челл в своей "гибели". После этого GLaDOS заставляет Челл снова начать проходить тестыGame Informer, Апрельский выпуск (2010). В конечном счёте Уитли помогает ей сбежать из испытательных камер и спрятаться от GLaDOS. Уитли убеждает Челл помочь ему нейтрализовать защиту GLaDOS, нарушив производство нейротоксинов и заменив действующие турели на дефектные. Он не в состоянии понять, как это сделать, но Челл ловко удаётся справиться без него. Сначала она устанавливает дефектную турель как образец для сканера конвеера, в результате чего исправные турели стали отправляться в печь, а неисправные стали распределяться по комплексу. А закончив с турелями, она при помощи порталов и лазера перерезает трубы, по которым поступает нейротоксин. GLaDOS в конце концов удается поймать Челл и доставить её к себе в логово. GLaDOS пытается убить Челл проверенным способом - турелями и нейротоксином, что приводит к тому, что план Челл удался. В результате Челл устанавливает Уитли вместо центрального модуля GLaDOS (в которой, по-видимому, находится личность GLaDOS). Получив контроль над Aperture, Уитли вызывает лифт, чтобы поднять Челл на поверхность, и празнует победу над GLaDOS. Когда лифт начинает поднимать Челл, Уитли, сойдя с ума от власти, не даёт ей сбежать и возвращает к себе. Злорадствуя над поверженной GLaDOS, Уитли подключает её к картофельной батарейке. Она пробуждает в нём ярость, говоря ему, что всю работу сделала Челл, и что он не простой дурак, а "спроектированный дурак", созданный специально для "смягчения интеллекта" GLaDOS. Разъярённый Уитли сбрасывает GLaDOS и Челл в недра объекта. Обе, Челл и GLaDOS, оказываются в самой глубокой части Aperture Science, состоящей из старых объектов, построенных ещё в 1950-е года. Предварительно записанные сообщения Кейв Джонсона с периодическим выступлением его помощницы Кэролайн дают Челл руководство для испытаний. Она держит путь наверх, проходя через всё более и более новые части комплекса и, фактически, наблюдая историю Aperture Science. На пол пути к основному комплексу Челл воссоединяется с GLaDOS и соглашается вступить с ней в союз в борьбе с Уитли, насадив картофелину с GLaDOS на зубец портальной пушки. По мере прослушивания записей Кейва Джонсона GLaDOS приходит к осознанию своего происхождения: сознание Кэролайн было в конечном счёте загружено в сеть ИИ, создав GLaDOS. Когда она получает доступ к воспоминаниям и личности Кэролайн, её отношение к Челл становится более мягким. После того, как они снова оказываются в современной части комплекса, Уитли захватывает их и заставляет проходить через собственные плохо разработанные испытательные камеры. Его некомпетентность представляет огромную угрозу всему Центру по обогащению, так как он игнорирует сообщения о предстоящем взрыве реактора. Челл и GLaDOS удаётся избежать попытки Уитли убить их и попасть в его логово. Работая вместе, Челл использует порталы для перенаправления бомб Уитли против него самого, а GLaDOS доставляет Челл повреждённые модули, чтобы та закрепила их на Уитли, вынудив тем самым вернуть GLaDOS на место Уитли. Когда Челл пытается нажать кнопку выхода из безвыходной ситуации, срабатывает взрывчатка, установленная Уитли. Объект начинает разваливаться из-за продолжительного игнорирования опасностей, и потолок осыпается, открывая звёздное небо с Луной на нём. Раненая, но живая, Челл хватает портальную пушку и создаёт портал на Луне. Её и Уитли высасывает через портал в безвоздушное пространство, и они отчаянно цепляются за кабели. Удивительно, но GLaDOS тащит Челл обратно через портал. Хотя Челл пытается схватить его, Уитли остался на лунной орбите. Кооперативные тренировочные испытания В течение всей кооперативной кампании Челл ни разу не появляется, так как она уже покинула Центр. Она незаметно упоминается в пятой комнате курса Арт-терапии, включённого в DLC Peer Review. Как только ATLAS и P-Body входят в сборочную машину, GLaDOS говорит: ''"Я провела прошлую неделю, пытаясь превратить одного из этих людей, которого вы нашли, в машину для убийств. Как... ну, сами-знаете-кто". "Сами-знаете-кто", очевидно, и есть Челл. Внешность Челл - довольно стройная молодая женщина возрастом около 25 лет. Её этническое происхождение довольно неоднозначно; похоже, что она латинского или многорасового происхождения, а концепт-художник Valve Мэтт Чарлсворт описал её как "имеющую намёк на японскую этническую принадлежность." (Алисия Глидвелл, послужившая моделью для лица и тела Челл, имеет бразильско-американского отца и японскую мать). У нее светло-коричневая кожа, темные волосы с проседью, которую видны в первой игре, и серые глаза. Небольшой разрыв мочки уха позволяет предположить, что она когда-то носила серьги, но затем они были насильно вырваны. На протяжении первой игры она носит поношенный оранжевый комбинезон. Также она ходит босиком с прикреплёнными к ногам рессорами. Её волосы собраны в конский хвост, а причёска слегка растреплена от долгого пребывания в стазисной камере. В Portal 2 Челл выглядит более ухоженной и отдохнувшей. Её рессоры были заменены на элегантные сапоги прыгуна. Она носит всё тот же комбинезон, но верхняя его часть завязана на поясе, открывая белую майку с логотипом Aperture Science и облегающие бледно-голубые шорты или штаны. Она также носит белую обёртку вокруг правого запястья, очевидно, для более удобного ношения портальной пушки. Личность и навыки Как и в случае с Гордоном Фрименом, мало что известно о Челл. Самая определённая информация исходит из комикса Portal 2: Lab Rat, где показана её личная информация. Заметка характеризует Челл как «невероятно упрямую», добавляя, что она «никогда не сдаётся. Никогда». Из-за этого её кандидатура была первоначально отвергнута для тестирования, пока Раттман не изменил список. Комментарии Раттмана подразумевают, что Челл не особо выделялась в других параметрах. Она не была ни самой быстрой, ни самой атлетичной из испытуемых. Некоторые испытуемые имели IQ выше, чем у неё, хотя интеллект самой Челл был выше среднего. На основании её достижений в игре, девушка находчива, смекалиста и хорошо справляется с творческими проблемами. Её нелегко испугать. Челл никогда не разговаривает с GLaDOS, в первой части она у неё спрашивает «Ты меня хотя бы слушаешь?», во второй — она называет её «опасной, немой сумасшедшей». Однако, Эрик Уолпоу заявил, что Челл наверняка умеет говорить, но отказывается давать GLaDOS удовольствие ответа.Сообщение Эрика Уолпоу по поводу Челл на Reddit В комиксе Lab Rat утверждается, что Челл отказалась отвечать на опросник, подразумевая, что она уже давно решила не разговаривать с GLaDOS. В начале Portal 2 Уитли просит её сказать что-нибудь, вместо чего девушка подпрыгивает. Уитли интерпретирует это, как повреждение мозга, однако в этом даже GLaDOS сомневалась (в главе "Момент, в котором он вас убивает" после побега из ловушки Уитли, если послушаться его и вернуться, то, после монолога Уитли, GLaDOS скажет: "У тебя что, действительно повреждён мозг? Поверить не могу, что ты вернулась"). Некоторая информация о Челл исходит от GLaDOS, однако её комментарии не являются надёжным источником информации. По её словам, Челл «никем не любимая одиночка» и «бессмысленно жестока», а тесты говорят, что она «ужасный человек». GLaDOS постоянно лжёт и заставляет Челл чувствовать неудобство, вину и бесполезность. Ни один из её комментариев не может быть проверен на правдивость. За кулисами thumb|150px|Мужчина-плейсхолдер модели Челл. *Рессоры изначально были созданы для женщин-убийц Альянса, вырезанных из Half-Life 2.''Half-Life 2'' leak Их добавили в игру, так как по словам тестеров, Челл просто не могла выжить падения с высоты, особенно приземление после длительного полёта сквозь порталы.Комментарии Portal *Внешний вид Челл взят с модели Алесии Глайдвелл.Джип Барнетт: [http://web.archive.org/web/20141023100604/http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1096419&page=4 «Она никогда не была уродиной» - короткий спор на тему редизайна Челл в Portal 2] на FacePunch (16 июля, 2011 г.) *В 2007 году Гейб Ньюэлл в интервью заявил, что Челл важна для Вселенной Half-Life и Portal и что однажды она будет иметь значимые взаимоотношения с другими знакомыми игрокам персонажами.X-Play Preview: Portal на G4tv.com Однако, утверждение было произнесено до появления каких-либо планов на сиквел, действие которого развернулось гораздо позднее сюжета Half-Life 2 и эпизодов, так что, скорее всего, оно больше не верно. *В первом [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5paXrfkYmI трейлере Portal] показан лысеющий мужчина, использованный в качестве временной модели протагониста.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5paXrfkYmI Трейлер Portal] в Steam **Эту модель можно обнаружить среди предрелизных файлов Portal под названием «male_portal_player.mdl». Она использует лицо «Male 4» и волосы «Male 2», граждан из Half-Life 2. **На второй из известных версий моделей портальной пушки от первого лица были видны руки протагониста выше локтя с заметной татуировкой в виде ранней эмблемы Aperture Science, за которой следует, вероятно, номер испытуемого «122-7605». Руки в финальной версии модели также присутствуют, но текстуры сломаны. Они всё ещё присутствуют в файлах игры. *Присутствие текстуры «chell_hairclip.vtf» в соответствующей папке указывает на то, что у Челл должна была быть заколка, однако в финальной версии её заменила обычная резинка для волос. *Как и другие протагонисты игр Вселенной Half-Life и Portal, Челл всё время молчит. Когда ей больно, она издаёт звуки, взятые у женщин-повстанцев, озвученных Мэри Кэй Ирвин. **Один из трёх звуков (ow02.wav) никогда не проигрывается, так как он не сохранён в кэше. Из-за этого в трети случаев при получении урона Челл не издаёт звука боли. **Файл «portal_player.cpp» указывает на то, что эти звуки также должны проигрываться при получении урона от огня и взрывов, но этого не происходит из-за опечатки в названии скрипта. **Упомянутый ранее файл содержит скрипт активации звука смерти гражданина. Это, скорее всего, остатки кода из class-файла из Half-Life 2: Deathmatch, часть которого использовалась для class-файла Portal. ***Это единственная причина, по которой можно слышать стоны при получении урона. Они кэшированы из-за этого скрипта. Поэтому не воспроизводится ow02.wav, так как в скрипте указаны только звуки, название которых начинается с pain. [[Файл:Chell_model_views_portal_2.jpg|Концепция модели Челл в Portal 2.|thumb|200px]] *По словам Мэтта Чарлсворта, разработавшего облик Челл для Portal 2, девушка заимела большой успех в Portal. Она хорошо вписывалась в сеттинг и дополняла его, при этом не отвлекая внимание на себя, как это сделал бы более яркий персонаж. Когда команда начинала работать над Portal 2, разработчики не могли решить, стоит ли возвращать героиню первой части, и создали несколько других протагонистов, пока наконец не решили, что отказ от Челл повредит игре. *В Portal оранжевый костюм Челл похож на обычную американскую тюремную робу. По словам Бэя Рэйтта, этим Valve подчеркнула, что Челл испытуемая. Визуально тёплые оранжевые тона выделяют её на фоне холодного дизайна окружения. В Portal 2 дизайн одежды придавал героине статус «лабораторной крысы». **Новая одежда пережила ряд изменений. Мэтт Чарлсворт утверждает, что в некоторых концепциях одежда была спортивной, мотоциклетной экипировкой, сильно отличавшейся от оранжевой робы из первой части, но сохранявшая ощущение чистоты и простоты. Они также попробовали различные пропорции тела и разнообразные цвета. Помимо этого изменялась и национальность Челл, так как её происхождение так и не было объяснено.Valve Studio Tour: From Old To New в Game Informer **Команду сковывал тот факт, что одежда Челл должна была выглядить так, будто её создали роботы. Таким образом, любая маркировка должна считываться компьютерами. Позже разработчики отошли от идеи со штрих-кодами, вспомнив о её неоригинальности. Для Чарсворта Portal всегда ассоциировался с оригинальностью. Челл не должна ходить в дизайнерской одежде. Разработчики пытались сохранить её внешний вид приятным глазу игрока, но в то же время не переборщить, оставив только важные для персонажа детали. **Концепт-арт различных вариантов одежды.|200px|thumb|rightВ конце концов команда остановилась на наиболее минималистичном, чистом и утилитарном виде, который привёл к финальному варианту, специально и постоянно обесчеловечеваемой испытуемой, выглядевшей физически развитой и в то же время достаточно уязвимой, что хорошо вписывалось в атмосферу Portal. **Новый дизайн не выглядит, как «сексуальный костюм супергероини Marvel», по утверждению Чарлсворта. Сам по себе костюм не создан, чтобы сделать её привлекательнее. В то же время не ставилась задача сделать Челл непривлекательной. Разработчики просто решили сбалансировать её внешний вид, чтобы она выглядела соответствующе, как должна выглядеть испытуемая, а не заключённая, уборщица или кто-то ещё. Они также хотели напомнить, что новый дизайн лучше прежнего. По признанию Мэтта Чарлсворта, до начала работы над Portal 2 он едва помнил Челл. **Концепт-арт одного из возможных вариантов одежды главной героини|150px|thumb|rightГоловной убор (см. изображение) в новом дизайне появился где-то на середине фазы создания концепций и понравился сразу всей команде. Чарлсворт заявлял, что у него он вызвал ассоциации с лётчиками-испытателями, участвовавших в тестированиях и переносивших экстремальную нагрузку. Помимо этого на головной убор можно было поместить маркировку, которую с любого угла мог бы считать любой компьютер в центре развития. Также убор не позволяет волосам закрывать обзор при попадании на лицо. **Мнения относительно рессор разделились. Некоторым они очень нравились, в то время как другие хотели от них избавиться. После нескольких экспериментов было решено заменить рессоры на сапоги прыгуна. *Ранний дизайн комбинезона Челл для Portal 2 был раскрыт в двух изображениях в графике ASCII во время ''Portal'' ARG. *В итоге Челл во второй части носит то же, что и в первой. Верх снят и повязан на поясе. Под ним оказывается белая майка с логотипом Aperture Science. Девушка также носит белую повязку на предплечье. *Изначально планировалось, что Челл станет одним из персонажей кооперативной игры, наряду с Мел. Когда их заменили собой ATLAS и P-body, Челл осталась лишь в одиночной игре, а Мел и вовсе была убрана из сюжета.Preview: Portal 2 (co-op) в Joystiq *Челл ( ), возможно, является своеобразным сокращением от имени Мишель( ).Chelle в Behind the Name Впрочем, в комментариях разработчиков героиню называют именно Челл. В игре её ни разу не упоминают по имени. Оно упоминается только в титрах и игровых файлах. Имя стало более личным, когда разработчики стали называть её по имени во время интервью перед выходом Portal 2. *Поначалу планировалось, что Челл один раз игру скажет слово «да» в самом конце Portal 2.[http://shacknews.com/article/72783/this-is-what-portal-2s-competitive-multiplayer-looked-like-and This is what Portal 2 competitive multiplayer looked like (and other cut concepts)] на ShackNews Интересные факты *До выхода комикса Portal 2: Lab Rat бытовало мнение, что Челл является субъектом #234, что, конечно, было опровергнуто сюжетом комикса. *В то время как факт участия Фримена в разговорах с персонажами в серии Half-Life открыт для интерпретации, по словам Эрика Уолпоу Челл в Portal действительно всё время молчит. Уолпоу объясняет это тем, что Челл раздражает ситуация, в которой она оказалась, так что девушка не даёт окружающим удовольствия получить от неё ответ. Уолпоу так же заявил, что Челл, вероятно, умеет разговаривать.[http://www.vg247.com/2011/03/14/wolpaw-players-dont-care-about-portals-chell/ Уолпоу: Игрокам наплевать на Челл из Portal 2] на VG247 Хотя GLaDOS в Portal 2 и называет её немой, это не является фактом, а лишь фактом наблюдения. Помимо этого Уитли просит девушку сказать что-нибудь, чтобы понять, есть ли у неё повреждение мозга, на что она отвечает прыжком, что в общем-то ничего не доказывает, но и не опровергает. *За время сюжета Челл трижды покидала центр развития и дважды оказывалась на поверхности. *В комиксе Lab Rat в одном из файлов о Челл указано «Почему Aperture Science стоит принять Вас в качестве волонтёра для исследований, и будет ли Вас разыскивать полиция при исчезновении?» Далее заметка: «Субъект отказался отвечать». Внизу файла записан двоичный код, означающий «торт — ложь». *В кооперативном режиме после прохождения роботами испытательного курса с поверхностями из плотного света GLaDOS ссылается на Челл. Позже в DLC Peer Review GLaDOS говорит, что не превратит роботов в машины для убийств, как «сами знаете кого». Галерея ''Portal'' Предрелиз Alésia_cropped.jpg|Алесия Глайдвелл, основа модели Челл. Alesia_Chell_reference_shot.jpg|Снимок Алесии Глайдвелл в оранжевом комбинезоне и с заменителем портальной пушки в руках, сделанный в августе 2006 года. Kimswift_chellsketch.jpg|Несколько ранних зарисовок Челл. Glados_concept2.jpg|Ранний концепт-арт с ранним вариантом GLaDOS и Челл с иной причёской. Portal_male_hands_viewmodel.png|Руки временной модели протагониста. Yellow_portal_early_player.jpg|Протагонист-мужчина следует за собой сквозь порталы. Early_player_portal_momentum.jpg|То же. Early_player_portal_chase.jpg|То же. V_hands.png|Номер на рукаве Челл. Chell_arm_logo.svg.png|Логотип возле номера. Chell_hairclip.png|Текстура удалённой заколки для волос. Релиз Chell-back.jpg|Вид со спины. Chell-walk.jpg|Во время ходьбы. Chell-crouch.jpg|Во время приседания. Chell_in-game.jpg|Челл смотрит на себя сквозь портал в тестовой камере 04. Chell_ear_pierced.jpg|Проколотое ухо Челл. Chell_grey_hair.jpg|Левое ухо тоже проколото. Несколько прядей седые. Chell_daydreamin.jpg|Лицо Челл вблизи. Advanced_Knee_Replacement_zoom.jpg|Рессоры вблизи. Chell_momentum.jpg|Челл пролетает через порталы. Aperture_Science_Chell_back.svg.png|Логотип на спине Челл. Chell_Aperture_outfit_label.svg.png|Логотип Aperture Science спереди. ''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' '' Lab_Rat_cover.jpg|Рисунок Челл, сделанный Дагом Раттманом. Lab_Rat_Chell_1.jpg|Раттман видит Челл. Lab_Rat_Chell_2.jpg|То же, в Челл стреляют турели. Lab_Rat_Chell_3.jpg|Страница из личного дела Челл. Chell_dragged.jpg|Распорядитель вечеринок уносит Челл обратно в лаборатории Aperture Science. Party_escort_comic.jpg|То же. Chell_cryosleep.jpg|Челл укладывают спать в центре продлённого отдыха Aperture Science. Lab_Rat_Chell_4.jpg|Челл в отключённом центре. Chell_Reboot.jpg|Челл во время активации центра. '' ''Portal 2'' Предрелиз Chell_concept_portal_2_side.jpg|Концепт-арт для новой одежды Челл (в профиль). 03397070.362.png|Изображение в ASCII-графике. 09902956.832.png|То же, анфас. Chell_model_early_views.jpg|Ранний рендер модели. Potato_61.jpg|Различные варианты одежды на изображении Алесии Глайдвелл, раскрытом в PotatoFoolsDay ARG. Potato 62.jpg|То же. Chell_LD_1.jpg|Концепт-арт новой одежды. Chell_LD_2.jpg|То же. Chell_portrait_test.png|Тестовый рендер финальной модели Челл. Portal_2_chell_large.jpg|Челл в релизной версии одежды. Portal2_chell_new_outfit_glados.jpg|Челл стоит напротив GLaDOS. Chell_GLaDOS_through_portal.jpg|GLaDOS наблюдает за Челл сквозь портал. Релиз Portal2_poster_70s.jpg|Челл на постере, стилизованном под 70-е годы. Portal2_wallpaper_70s.jpg|Вариант в виде обоев для рабочего стола. 2011-05-05_00009.jpg|Челл стоит возле GLaDOS в Центральной Аппаратной ИИ. Chell_sneak_crouch.jpg|Челл крадётся по рабочей зоне Aperture Science. P2_chell.png|Челл с GLaDOS в виде картофельной батарейки на портальной пушке. Chell_p2_thruportal.jpg|Челл стоит в синем портале. Chell_facing_wheatley.jpg|Челл стоит напротив монитора, с которого на неё взирает Уитли. Chell_on_conversion_gel.jpg|Челл стоит на покрытой преобразующим гелем поверхности. Portal_2_chell.jpg|Внутриигровая модель Челл. Chell_run_ashpd.jpg|То же, бежит с портальной пушкой в руках. Chell_arms.jpg|Руки Челл. Chell-exit.jpg|Челл на выходе из тестовой камеры. Poster_sciencefair_04.png|Текстура с мероприятия "Приведи дочь на работу", подписанная Челл. PotatOS_Science_Kit.jpg|Ещё один вариант эксперимента Челл с новым материалом от сценаристов Valve. The_Sacrifice_cover.jpg|Обложка The Sacrifice and Other Steam-Powered Stories от Dark Horse, в который входит Portal 2: Lab Rat. ''Lego Dimensions'' Lego_game.jpg|Челл в Lego Dimensions. Lego_chell.jpg|Миниатюрная фигурка Челл в Lego Dimensions. Lego alesia01.jpg|Алесия Глайдвелл в роли Челл в трейлере Lego Dimensions. Lego alesia02.jpg|То же. Chell_monitor_credits.jpg|Челл на мониторе GLaDOS в начале финальных титров. Разное Chell_NECA.jpg|Фигурка Челл от NECA.Фигурка Челл на Amazon Portal_Tabletop_Chell.jpg|Карта Челл из Portal: The Uncooperative Cake Acquisition Game. Список появлений *''Portal'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''Portal'' ARG *''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG *''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' *''Portal 2'' *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' *''Randolph the Red-Nosed Turret'' *''Portal Pinball'' *''Portal: The Uncooperative Cake Acquisition Game'' *''Lego Dimensions'' Примечания de:Chell en:Chell es:Chell fi:Chell Категория:Персонажи Portal Категория:Персонажи Portal 2 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонал Aperture Science Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Portal Категория:Portal 2